


Three Women, and a Stupid Bet, and Laphicet

by Thornbriar



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Funny, He's here to be Laphicet, Humiliation, Laphicet is here but is not main focus, Minor Spoilers, Team Bonding, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornbriar/pseuds/Thornbriar
Summary: Fanfic for a pinch secret Santa gift: Spew from a drunken daemon result in hijinks from the Berseria women as they head out to win a bet for Eleanor.
Relationships: Velvet Crowe/Eleanor Hume/Magilou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Three Women, and a Stupid Bet, and Laphicet

**Author's Note:**

> The Island and Daemon in the fic are entirely made up.

The Van Eltia, while usually filled with the pirates’ caterwaul, is in total uproar tonight. The crew laughed and snickered above and below decks, even hollering among a few. It wasn't hard to understand why, when you spot Rokurou Rangestu cleaning the ship, all the while wearing a lilac dress and ribbon in his jet black hair. While he swept and wiped up with a grin, his eyes begged for anyone to tell him this was an illusion, or to end his shame. Everyone made sure not to make any remarks around him though, afraid to add cleaning up blood to his chore list.

Eleanor leaned on the bulwark atop deck watching the humiliated swordsman as he mopped. The dress cinched at the waist, defined his muscles underneath at the chest, and would reveal what should remain hidden if he bent over too much or the windswept the cloth upwards. Eleanor found the sight both hilarious and pitiful and had to fight the urge to burst into laughter, settling for giggling in her hand. Today was a pleasant day to be on the sea, gentle breezes carrying the flags and sails, small rolling waves caressing the ship’s hull, and the sun blushing while descending for the night, leaving a glinting trail on the water. It was also a good day to do any cleaning, though today it was only Rokurou doing all the work.

“So, enjoying the show?” Magilou yawned. “Because of all the commotion going on, I can't get any beauty sleep.”  
She rolled her eyes. The witch didn’t need to nap at a time like this anyway.

“Not as much as the evening,” Eleanor reported as modest as ever.

Velvet just watched and said nothing, watching the witch complain to an exorcist.

“Is it the dress? See, I told you we should’ve gone with a maid's outfit.”  
Eleanor shook her head.

“No. I just don’t think the dress is that amusing.”

"Hopefully, he does dinner better than he cleans up in that. Speaking of dinner. What do you think he’ll make tonight? I could go for a medium marbled steak, then Even a bowl of mushroom cream soup, and top it off with some nice bread pudding.”

“That won’t be the case.” Knowing Rokurou he’d probably cut everything into itty-bitty pieces.

“That was Cold!” she looked to Velvet. "Come on Velv, back me up here!”

“I don’t really care,” was all Velvet said.

“Yeesh! Even Northgand is warmer than this crowd!”

Even Velvet agreed that this was a little overboard.

Then Laphicet appeared.

“I’d like some Mabo Curry!” The boy exclaimed. “Or even some of Velvet’s quiche!”

“Yes,” Eleanor said. “I’d like to have some of that quiche of yours again sometime too.”

Velvet smiled a little and nodded.

“Later perhaps.”

“Indeed! Magilou perked up again. For now, let’s enjoy dinner and a show tonight! Everyone else took off their work to see this happen.” She then pointed to Eleanor.  
“And, they have you to thank for it!”  
“I didn't do anything. Rokurou did this to himself when he made that bet.”

The bet that began with a few foolish words from a drunk daemons mouth. They were sailing for Endgand, but an emergency supply run made them take a mooring at Reneed Harbor. By the time they finished, the crew was starving and exhausted, so everyone flocked to the taverns. Most of them ate while some went straight to the bar. A few hours in then Laphicet was put to bed upstairs and most of the Aifread pirates slipped out the doors heading back to the ship, or to who knows where. A few pirates stayed late along with first mate Eizen, and Mailou at the bar drinking, watching Rokurou get himself wasted.

Eleanor sat at a table with Velvet watching the swordsman guzzle one glass after another shouting random things from a distance. Most of it was boasting of his own skills and ability to fight.

“I don't need anyone,” Rokurou gloated, “I’m a one-man killing beast!”

Eleanor rolled her eyes at how ferocious and emboldened when he gets like this. This was normal when in intense fights, but like this, this was unreasonable. She looked over to Velvet, who shot daggers at the drunken stupor. Despite her and Velvet being different as night and day, they shared mutual ground on many things including disgust at the sight in front of them.

Traveling with everyone, Eleanor came to respect them for who they were, even Velvet. Rokurou too, most of the time when he’s not a manchild. But he wasn’t doing any harm, so she remained seated and watched. Among the few pirates left, Eizen looked smug, grinning amused at how the swordsman unraveled himself and Magilou goaded him on.

“Oh,” the witch sneered, “so you say you can take on anything yourself, huh?”

“Sure thing, Rokurou declared. “Like with that hanged man: if it were just me, I would’ve sliced those arms off first then go for its backside. "And then that harpy, I’d get behind it when it attacks then finish it off with the Rangetsu style!” He was swinging around one of the tavern knives like his own in one hand, and downing more drinks in the other. At this point, Eleanor couldn’t take him fooling around like a wild animal any longer.

“Okay!” she snapped while leaving her seat. “That’s enough!” Eleanor marched over to him and reached for the knife, hoping to yank it from his hand. Even a kitchen knife or a butter knife is dangerous when in the hands of a daemon like him. He noticed her a foot away and moved the knife away before she could take it.

“Heey! Eleanoh!” he slurred.

“You don’t need this to make your point,” she scolded. “Keep still and give it here!” He squirmed on his stool to avoid her, thudding into the counter and almost falling to the floor. Eizen and Magilou scooted distance to watch, him keeping quiet and her cheering them on with the pirates.

“Nooooh Aaaaiiieee neeeeddit!” Rokurou resisted!

At this point, it was a squirming brawl between the two. After a few minutes and hits, Eleanor managed to subdue Rokurou and keep him still long enough to calm down a bit with a hit on the head! She took the knife and then had him sit in the nearest chair, making him sit there and have something other than booze.

“Owwww Eleanoh, you didn't’ hafta taket.” He was coming down from the alcohol but still slurred a little. Eleanor huffed.

“You can fight with your own daggers, outside of town, when you're sober!” After a few punches, he's still more concerned about the knife. Oh, bother. “Com' on! I need it for the code red!”

Eleanor huffed again.

“If you could take one down when you're like this, then so can I!”

He looked away.

“Well? What do you have to say!?”

“Uuuuh, no offense Eleanoh, but you tento rush into tings and try to faait more than you canandle .” Eleanor was taken aback by that comment, her fists clenched tight again.

“What do you mean that!?”

“Don't take thisza wrong way, I'm not douting your skill, but you charge into things anin battol sometimes befoh fully accessing yer enemy. If you wennon yer oohn, you'd probobly get yerself killed.”

She could’ve just left him at that,ignored the drunken spew, or tried to change the subject or anything. But no! She had to show him she could do anything, and if not by herself,

“Then, Velvet and I could do it!”

“Hold on,” Velvet stood up, hands slammer on her table. “I didn't say anything about this!”

But the exorcist kept going.

“Us, And Magilou too!”

“Hey!” Magilou whined. “This has nothing to do with me!”

She was already neck-deep into this. Eleanor wasn't going to stop!

“I think the three of us have better chances of taking one down more than you.”

Rokurou stared at her for a minute and then snorted.

“What?! You free?! you lot c’n barely handle eachother!” He was laughing hysterically, choking to hold them back each laugh as he spoke. “How d’ y’all- How d’ y’all think you'll best a code red!?”

“We can handle it just fine!”

He still didn’t take her to be serious, kept laughing the air out of his lungs till he couldn’t anymore and had to breathe.

Then he continued:

“Zeday you free takedown a Code Red without killin eachother will be ze day I serve ze whole crew ina dress!”

It may have been drunken bluff spewed, but Eleanor took it seriously. Perhaps too seriously when she declared “you’re on!”. The same can be said about Eizen, who spread the word to the crew the next morning.

And everything was set into motion.

They received word of a new unknown code red on a small island of Eastgand’s southern coast. The report was vague, however. It stated the target would attack out of nowhere, and leave nothing but ash and fire in its wake, and conflicting sources claiming it was either a bird or a deer, but nothing useful in identifying it.

Nevertheless, they took the contract, sailed to the island, and sent the three ladies on their little skiff to the small rocky beach.

“Let’s just get this over with,'' Velvet snapped, as usual, wanting nothing but to return for her quest of vengeance.

“Wolf’s showing her teeth so early,” yawned Magilou. “Prowl too soon and she'll tire before she finds her prey .”

The official bet was simple: The three ladies had one week to find this unknown daemon, defeat it, then come back with the proof of their victory.

“Ahhh” Laphicet tripped, and Velvet dashed over to help him like a mother hen to her little chick.

Eleanor hosting him meant wherever she went he went too. While he could simply rest with her and not come out until they have to fight, the young Malak protested, saying it was his choice to keep going on his own legs. A lifetime ago this would have felt absurd, but now was normal and even cute to hear such things.

They climbed from the rocky coast and up further inland into lush fall forest. The small island resembled Eastgand’s main islands with small mountains, amber forests, and fauna. They spotted and hunted a small herd of prickleboars, which gave them extra food with what they brought. That was mostly it for day one.

Day two was uneventful, just walking through citrine grass and fallen leaves through the northern regions. day three, they came across some local animals and birds, but nothing too threatening, no daemons, no Code-red target.

But Eleanor persisted, taking lead and marched forwards. Through wiry vines and brambled shrubs, over ledges of root and stone, and taking down anything that stood in her way. She was a raging fire, fully ignited and continued to grow with each step. The same couldn’t be said about Velvet and Magilou though, trudging and struggling to keep up.

Then to Day four and small rocks grew to larger boulders and they found themselves at the base of the islands main mountain and found damaged trees and ash, smoke welling up further ahead. Following the trail, the wreckage grew worse until they came to a small clearing where a camp stood.

Or rather, what remained of one: Tents were torn to shreds and singed, crates were demolished and few with deep slashes on their dark woods. Weapons lay scattered and broken among feathers and hoofprints.

And then the bodies, gold on white uniforms tarnished with dried blood and soot. One corpse was charred to a crisp beyond recognition, but some of the others had deep slash marks through cloth mail and flesh, while the rest had broken bones and markings.

 _Several troops and even a praetor, and they were all wiped out?_ _What could’ve done all of this?_

“Yooo-Hooo! Miss traitor praetor!” Magilou hollered from behind. “You may wanna see this” The witch was pointing at a wrecked table where Velvet and Laphiced lurched over papers and books they salvaged. A map of this small island, mapping trails, sightings and crosses of suspected dens. _ Was the abbey looking into this new daemon? _

They read the log, apparently, they established a camp here after fires started appearing. The date was set a few days after they took the dog therions- Orthie and Russ as Velvet called them- from the Cape past Aball. “This new daemon may be a product of the malevolence no longer maintained”, was written in the pages. 

Skimming most of the formalities of the report they found a statement that their target mostly dwells in the southeast region of the island, marked by a crescent-shaped pond.

“We finally have a destination.” Velvet said.

“Alright!” Eleanor exclaimed. “We’ll go there tomorrow and find it for sure!”

They made their way further into the mountain base by nightfall and camped among a few crags that shielded them from the strong winds moaning and howling above like an ominous song above their heads, joined by the crackling of small fire they made. Flames fluttered tender reds and oranges with ember jewels that soared above them.

Magilou slept on her enlarged guardian as usual when there were no beds, Laphicet was curled up with two sleeping mats and some of their bags, while Velvet sat at the mouth of the enclave, keeping watch for any foes lurking in the dark of night.

Eleanor kept watching over the child when near Magilou, not trusting the witch near the kid since that incident where she showed him her book-skirt. When it felt safe, she climbed up to the therion.

“I can watch from here”, she whispered, “you should sleep.”

“Eleanor,” Velvet spoke softly. 

“Huh? What Is it?”

“Why are you eager to prove him wrong?”

“Well, aren’t you mad he said those kinds of things!?”

“I really don't care, anyone is a fool to take a drunk’s words to heart.”

“Having been told a drunk man's words were a sober man's thoughts. Perhaps they had some meaning.”

Velvet raised an eyebrow.

“But why would you let that get to you?”

“Well I want to prove that I don't charge into these things, and so far we’ve managed to make it this far all good.”

Velvet stared at her. 

“What?”

The Theron cleared her throat and addressed:

“You’ve tripped a few times on roots and ledges, got caught in a few vines, almost fell into thorns and ivy, and then we’ve had to take out a few daemons that tried to attack you from behind.”

Eleanor blinked and stared?  _ When was all this? _ She pried everything she could recall from these past days.

When she got wrapped in vines she managed to get them off her, now it occurred to her that the ends were cut.

And one of the small packs of wolves they fought for, Eleanor fought the two in front and when she turned around Laphicet took down the other two. And then for all the times she's tripped she always landed on one of Magilou’s guardians.

_ Oh, Empyreans! They’re right! _ Eleanor looked away as she felt her face heat up.

“By taking the bet you proved his point.”

“I guess I did,” she admitted 

Velvet sighed. “Well, it’s something that makes you human. Don’t take it too personally.”

Eleanor nodded. “I’ll take the next watch, get some sleep.”

“Don’t stay up too long either.” Velvet sat near Laphicet and nested her head in her arms and knees as she usually did.

She did as she was bid eventually, and woke to find velvet already packed and ready.

They ate, broke down their little camp then headed out.

Day five, but at least now they have a direction instead of wandering all over the place.

Two hours into the morning and through brush and several common daemons, still no mystery code red.

Velvet sulked in the back, arms crossed and eyes keen. She’s ready to head back, whether or not empty-handed didn’t matter to her. At least she cared to cater to Laphicet’s curiosity, pointing and the various things in the small wood and even smiled when he showed her the things he picked up.

That left Eleanor to entertain Magi. Surprisingly the witch was relaxed and made no jests like a rebellious kid behaving for once, perhaps tired of days of running around here and there. Eleanor walked in strides while Magilou bounced from foot to foot and kept the pace.

“So, magi said, what do you think it is?

Huh?”

“The Daemon. Is it a stag or a bird? What’re your thoughts on it?”

Why do you ask?”

“We may need to think about what tricks to use. All we know is that it roasts everything beyond well done! Will it also charge and trample to a pulp or will it slash and tear us apart in the skies!?”

“Hmm, two different demons working together like a duo act? Very unlikely.”

It wasn’t uncommon for some types of daemons to come together, but seldom of two different beings would consider such a thing.

“Unless for a common goal, kinda like us.”

Magilou smirked, “Miss Exorcist has a sharp point other than her spear I see.”

“Hehe, just a small observation.”

“Oh look!” Laphicet said behind them. They turned to see the small Malak running past them up ahead.

“It's the pond!!”

They came upon the pond marked on the map, the small, roughly crescent puddle that mirrored the sky and surrounding landscape on its shallow water, and patches of burnt and dead grass all around it.

But no daemon.

“Well, Eleanor started. “it looks like it comes here, we could wait.”

Everyone else sighed in relief. 

Velvet sat close to the edge and watched as Phi splashed around in the water, trying to catch tiny fish. Magilou removed her hat and book-skirt, and reclined on one of her guardians right above the lake, swaying slightly.

“Come on in!” Phi called out. “The waters are nice!”

No thanks, both Velvet and Magilou declined. But Eleanor took off her boots and jacket then dashed right in.

The Malak greeted the exorcist with a splash of water, and she returned the gesture right back at him. The boy laughed and ran, and she pursued him. The pond’s surface now raged with their waves, and the clearing was filled with their laughter.

Eleanor was taken back to when she was around Laphicet’s age: a little girl who would beckon for her mother to join her in the water and they would splash around for hours. 

Oh, how it felt to feel like that again.

“See how much fun you can have when you’re not a stickler for rules?” Magilou yawned while floating by. Eleanor would’ve snapped back but then she had a more wicked idea. She snuck up to the witch and said,

“Yeah, I sure DO!” She grabbed the guardian and yanked it out from under Magi! She dropped into the water with a shrill.

Magilou shot daggers at Eleanor when she resurfaced, but the exorcist just smirked at her work. Then the witch joined their little game of splash and run, which was fun until she started casting her spells.

Lesson learned: Never start a splash fight with a witch who specializes in water.

They returned to land and began drying off, courtesy of their artes.

“Alright, Eleanor spoke to Magilou. I'm sorry for that, but you have to admit that was fun.”

Yeah, it was, especially when I drenched you with my water mines!”

“Yeah.”  _ Can’t argue with that, it’s payback after all. _

The afternoon sun shined right above now and the pond radiated with light.

We should keep looking for our target

Yeah, but let’s take it easy for now.

A crashing noise came from the edge of the clearing.

“What was that?!”

“Watch yourselves! It could be our daemon!”

Guards were raised and eyes peeled for anything.

“Over there!”Phi pointed ahead of him. Following the boy’s direction, they spotted a strange-looking animal as it appeared in the clearing. It resembled a deer, They could see its teeth exposed on the sides of its jaws, and its large antlers were spotted with embers. It looked like it was on fire, vibrant plumage of reds yellows blues and even yellow-green clashed with reddish-brown fur. And what made it so unmistakable was it’s wings and black talons for hind legs.

_ A deer  _ **_and_ ** _ a bird? _

The deer bird hybrid immediately spotted them, and unlike most common deer or birds who would flee at the sight of humans, it readied itself to attack them. Blue demonic eyes flared and it kicked back one of its legs. The embers now brightened into a blaze wrapping around its whole body, and also the aura of malevolence.

_ That's it!  _ Eleanor thought.  _ That has to be it!  _

“Should’ve known it was a Peyton.” The witch pulled one of her guardians, the printed doll spinning above her slim fingers. 

Eleanor began to cast for support:

“Give way, Invigorate u- AHHHHHH!”

The daemon charged at her like a cannonball, resembling a blazing meteor on a crash course! Eleanor immediately stopped casting and jumped out of its path. She felt the flames barely spit at her when passing by, the slight heat a warning for worse to come.

Magilou quickly cast to return the attack.

“Flood Wall!” Waves of water rose and crashed at their foe, extinguishing its trail in the process.

“Try to keep the flames under control will ya!?” 

“Phi! Velvet barked. “Don’t get too close to this one!”

“Right!” Phi cast for support while Velvet charged at the beast, her blade sprung from its perch on her arm, and swung! She made sure to not get too close to the flames, looking where it flickered the least, then brought the blades in her boots out.

She danced with their foe, leaping and moving with swift precision, dodging its charges and kicks while returning the assault. She was a performer, taking center stage with the daemon, fierce but poised elegantly in her own way. Then the Peyton cast magic and set the air ablaze, fires carried on the wind made it hard to maneuver around! Velvet remained undaunted, charging through its fire to return it with her own burning soul, brighter and fiercer like the sun.

Then the foe's flames died down a bit thus Eleanor saw a possible opening.

Now's my chance! She spoke to herself and hurried to the Peyton’s flank.

“Eleanor no!” Velvet tried to warn her but in vain. Their opponent noticed and kicked its talons! She would’ve been struck in the face had Velvet not yanked her back by the collar of her jacket.

But then its attackers changed, almost hitting Laphicet so Velvet made a mad dash to get him out of the way! While she was distracted, the beast began casting another one of those artes back at Velvet! Eleanor bolted!

“Velvet! Watch Out!” She threw herself in front of the therion while bracing herself to take the hit!

“Hey! What are you-!?” Velvet stopped and saw the incoming spell, grabbed the exorcist by her jacket and dropped to the ground, Eleanor in tow!

“Velvet no! Now we’ll both get hit and-”

“Spell Absorber!” The magic spell vanished and the surrounding mana was trawled to Magilou, and she used it to cast right back, knocking over the beast.

Elenor and Velvet just stayed down and stared at the smiling witch. Then the therion turned to her and yelled:

“Why the hell would you do that!?”

“Because that attack was coming and you wouldn't have reacted in time!”

“You would risk your life for something like that!? You could have been killed!”

“Right, you need me for Laphicet’s vessel I know!”

“No! You would've been hurt!”

Eleanor could feel her face heating up again, and not from fire.  _ Did Velvet just imply she’s worried about me? _

“Well I didn't want you to get hurt either!”

Velvet backed away a bit, looking a little flustered, but still kept a tight grip.

“Hate to step in on your little love fest here but we’re in the middle of something! Or have you two forgotten?”

Magilou now hovered and looked down on both of them.

_ Great. Now I’ve been scolded by Magilou, of all people _ ...

“Save the mushy stuff for later! Get up!”

Their enemy got back up.

“Right.” Velvet helped her stand up and readied her free hand. The bandages tore and darkness freed itself, and the arm grew till it became its own monstrosity. That arm used to terrify her when she opposed Velvet for the sake of the Abbey. Now it's a welcomed sight, having the strength of daemons on her side. Velvet then charged at their prey and slashed away with the engrossing claws!

Laphicet resumed casting, leaving the Peyton distracted.

“Eleanor!” Magilou tapped her shoulder. “Let’s do the thing!”

“Got it!”

And no other questions need be asked, Spear readied and magic applied. Eleanor launched her spear at the daemon and Magilou enhanced it with her magic.

“EXCELION PIERCE!” 

Velvet rolled out of the way in time for the spear to thrust into the enemy, sending it away and then both weapon and foe exploded! What little remained thumped to the grass ahead.

“We beat it!” Phi cheered and rushed over to collect their proof.

Eleanor felt more relieved than triumphant.  _ I rushed again...Rokurou was right after all I guess,  _ Eleanor admitted to herself.  _ I did rush into making the bet, getting us here and fighting this daemon, risking my life and everyone… _

A hand lightly pressed down on her shoulder, she turned to see that it was Velvet.

“I thought you'd be happier about this,” she said.

“I just feel bad about everything. Rokurou was right about me.”

“Yeah,” Velvet put it bluntly. “But, he wasn't right about everything.”

Elenor smiled. True. In the end, they managed to come together and win.

“You're right. Oh and about earlier,”

“Take more care next time.”

“Okay. Velvet, thank you.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Magilou stood next to them pouting.

“Right. Thank you Magilou.”

“For being amazing? Yes, you’re welcome.”

She then threw petals into the air and brought both Eleanor and Velvet together with her arms.

Neither of them complained, Eleanor thought being close with them felt nice.

Velvet gave a slight smile, Magilou grinned less sinisterly as usual.

Eleanor couldn’t help but join in and curl her own lips with glee.

“Now then, shall we collect our bet?” Magilou released her hands from the other’s shoulders and they returned to holding her own head back.

Laphicet walked over to them with the peyton’s antlers and some feathers, then Velvet smiled.

“Nice work Phi.” She patted his head, and the boy tried to hide his embarrassment painted in red all over his face.

All that was left was to walk back to the Van Eltia and see the reactions of their victory. 

“Now that I think about it,” Laphicet began to ask, “will Rokurou remember his end of the bargain while he’s sober?”

“Don’t worry about him,” Eleanor smirked back.

“We’ll make sure he never forgets.”


End file.
